


Waiting for Superman

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Conner takes a while to get home and Damian thinks about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts), [ababybat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababybat/gifts).



> These two writers helped me discover this ship thanks!

It was chilly on the farm tonight but that didn't stop Damian from waiting for him. Every night Conner's missions would get longer and more dangerous but waiting for him to come home was Damian wrapped in his batman family themed blanket with a cup of tea in his hand waiting for his lover to return. As he waited Damian thought back to the times where him and Conner found each other repulsive one thought of the other as an arrogant entitled brat while one found the other below him and not worth a second of his time. 

_"You little brat you nearly got Red Robin killed!" Conner shouted and Damian only rolled his eyes. "Drake should have been paying attention instead of running about like a fool." Damian snorted and Conner saw red as he grabbed Damian's wrist. "You may think you're some form of Prince or ruler but you're nothing but a selfish brat who cares for no one but himself and goddamn it I'm sick of it!" Conner shouted squeezing Damian's arm breaking it. From then on while they despised each other Conner did his best to make up for his mistake._

Damian shook his head as he sat against the window frowning at the memory. He knew the way he had acted was immature and annoying he knew Conner had forgiven him but Damian continued to apologize feeling he still needed to apologize which Conner shut down by bending Damian over and...."Damian!" It was Jonathan, while he had not been to sure about his best friend and brother dating he grew used to the idea as the relationship went further and further. TT I'm upstairs little kent!" Damian shouted briefly moving from his seat. "I hoped you have clothes on this time around." Jon said as he walked up the stairs and Damian smirked. We did tell you not to enter." Damian said just as Jon reached the room. I know but I needed my phone and didn't expect to find my brother fucking you." Jon said shivering at the memory. "Anyway waiting on Superman again?" Jon asked pulling a chair next to Damian's spot at the window. He promised he'd be home tonight little kent I am growing worried." Damian sighed frowning. Don't worry kon may be an idiot but when he makes a promise to someone he loves you better bet he keeps it." Jon said standing up and patting Damian's shoulder. Thank you little Kent that was... Helpful." Damian said and Jon smiled. "Don't mention it friend and I'll see you in the morning." Jon said walking out of the room grin not leaving his face as he left. TT hurry up Kent." Damian mumbled sighing as he pounded his head on the window's frame as he did this he continued to think back to him and Conner's relationship. 

_"Why did you save me? You should've let me fall you've probably risked everyone's lives just to save the Demon brat." Damian whispered pushing Conner away from him. "You may be a brat but we don't want you dead." Conner said once again trying to help him up only to be pushed again. "Everyone wants me dead." Damian hissed pulling a note out of his pocket._

_Dear Damian,_

_You don't belong here your kind don't mix with us you're nothing but terrorist and everyone wants you to die you little whore._

_ Sincerely,                     _

_ Eric _

_P.S. hope you rot in hell where you belong also how was Johnny boys dick?"_

_Conner looked at the letter in disgust and hugged Damian. I want to burn this letter but we'll need to show this to the principal and then it's time for Eric to meet Superboy." Conner said holding Damian closer and thinking of ways to harm Eric_.

Damian smiled at that was when he first realized he had a crush on Conner that one act of kindness. but when a flash of blue red and yellow headed for him Damian snapped out of his thoughts. Waiting on superman to HP you out?" Conner said and Damian rolled his eyes at the pun. Tt what took you so long?" Damian asked as Conner flew into the room. "Saving the world takes time darling." Conner said taking Damian's hand and pulled him into a hug. Make the world wait then beloved you are mine." Damian said and Conner chuckled. I'll try darling I'll try. He said and couldn't help but think. 'I'll make the universe wait for you.'

* * *

 


End file.
